Amoureusement
by LazyChappy
Summary: Faiblesse - nom féminin : manque de volonté, de force ou de valeur ; impuissance, fragilité, lâcheté, défaillance, incapacité, épuisement /One shot.


_Je ne pleurerai pas..._

_Du moins, pas devant lui._

Je restai inerte, figée. Les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, les larmes me brûlaient, mais je ne disais rien. Telle une poupée d'abord délaissée puis oubliée par un enfant, je demeurai dans l'ombre de la pièce. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Ino était partie et que je me trouvais là, attendant qu'on me retrouve. Ses mots m'avaient transpercée de toutes parts, me clouant sur place. Mon cœur saignait, je suffoquais intérieurement, ne trouvant plus la force de hurler mon désespoir. J'aurais tant voulu être forte pour lui faire face. En parler à Sasuke et lui ordonner sur le champ de faire son choix entre lui et moi. Pouvoir simplement le gifler et lui transmettre ma douleur.

Le téléphone sonna brusquement. Perdue dans mes songes, je mis quelques instants à identifier sa provenance avant de secouer la tête. Comment pourrais-je adopter un comportement normal en des temps pareils ? M'approchant lentement du combiné téléphonique, je m'apprêtais à le débrancher lorsque je me mis à douter. Et si c'était _lui_ ? Comment réagirait-il en pensant que je n'étais pas à la maison, moi, le modèle parfait de la brave femme au foyer ? D'un geste sec, je décrochais le combiné et patientais un instant, essayant de calmer les trémolos de ma voix.

« Sakura ?»

Je parvins de justesse à retenir un hoquet de surprise. C'était bel et bien lui. Il fallait maintenant que je me calme, il ne devait pas s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

« O-Oui ?, bégayais-je difficilement, me passant d'un mouvement mécanique une mèche derrière l'oreille.

\- Bon sang, je l'entendis soupirer au bout du fil. Réponds immédiatement quand je t'appelle !

\- D-désolée, j'étais en train de...- »

Il me coupa la parole d'une voix lasse.

« Ne m'attends pas pour dîner. J'ai d'importantes affaires à régler, Sasuke sembla hésiter un instant, puis il poursuivit plus doucement, à ce soir. »

Je raccrochai à mon tour le téléphone, soulagée. Dieu merci, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Ses dernières paroles, néanmoins, ne cessaient de hanter mes pensées. J'avais à présent l'ultime conviction que mes doutes étaient fondés. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'avais la désagréable sensation que quelque chose clochait. Sasuke se montrait de plus en plus distant - non pas qu'il fusse un jour du genre démonstratif, bien au contraire. Il se comportait avec moi de manière étrange, enchainant les moments où il m'ignorait avec ceux où il tentait de se rattraper. Ino avait aujourd'hui confirmé mes craintes, osant enfin dire à voix haute ce qu'une petite voix dans la tête me soufflait.

Sasuke s'était lassé de moi, il était parti voir ailleurs. Et pire que cela, je connaissais son identité.

Quels choix s'offraient à moi, à présent ? Si le divorce était devenu depuis bien longtemps monnaie courante, je me refusais à cela. Nous étions tous deux mariés pour le meilleur comme pour le pire et je n'oserai jamais affronter le regard de nos soit-disant amis après cette épreuve. Ma vie toute entière tournait en orbite autour de Sasuke. Pour lui, j'avais tout abandonné ; mes rêves de jeune fille et ma fierté de femme issue du vingtième siècle. Il était mon univers ; je n'avais que lui. Les sentiments que je lui portais allaient bien au delà de l'amour ou même, de l'adoration. Il le savait - sans doute depuis toujours, mais n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

Après tout, en qualité d'épouse, il était normal que je lui sois complètement dévouée.

_Sasuke..._

_Sans lui, rien ne serait pareil._

J'étais en colère contre le monde entier. Contre Sasuke et son prétendu « meilleur ami», certes, mais aussi contre Ino. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Ma vie allait parfaitement bien avant qu'elle me fasse ces aveux. « Comprends-moi, Sakura... Tu dois être la seule à ne t'être rendue compte de rien. Il suffit de les voir ensemble pour réaliser... » Qu'attendait-elle exactement de moi ? Et si, justement, je préférai ne pas savoir ?! Ne pouvait-elle pas concevoir le fait que je souhaite rester dans le mensonge ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi donc m'avoir raconté tout cela, le faisait-elle, simplement, au nom de notre vieille amitié ? Je n'y croyais pas. Cette harpie m'avait toujours envié Sasuke, elle voulait que je souffre. Que je ne connaisse pas le bonheur. De plus, qu'espérait-elle que je fasse ? La réponse, au fond, je la connaissais : elle s'attendait à ce que je me taise. A ce que je continue d'être la parfaite Sakura. Cette femme opprimée et bien trop silencieuse. Celle qui, faible et invisible, se contentait de remplir à merveille sa fonction de jeune épouse.

_Non._

_Je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir !_

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin aux alentours de cinq heures, cinq heures et demi. Sasuke dormait encore à côté de moi. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. J'observai un instant son visage étrangement paisible. De sa peau bien trop blanche à ses yeux d'un brun sombre - presque noir, je l'aimais de tout mon être. Mon regard se posa soudainement sur le réveil qui indiquait six heures moins vingt, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Ce fut sur la pointe des pieds que je quittais notre chambre pour ne pas l'éveiller avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'eau. J'avais une mine affreuse, mes yeux étaient gonflés et ma peau plus pâle qu'habituellement. Je fis couler de l'eau sur mon visage, enfilai une robe légère de couleur émeraude puis débutai mes gestes beautés du matin. D'abord de la poudre d'une teinte légèrement rosée, puis du rouge sur mes lèvres. J'appliquai pour finir une épaisse couche de rimmel avant d'adresser un sourire au miroir. Le reflet que me renvoya la glace me satisfit ; j'y voyais dedans une jeune femme d'apparence soignée qui s'apprêtait à une journée des plus banales.

Descendant prestement les escaliers, je me hâtais de rejoindre la cuisine et de préparer du café. L'odeur âpre et particulière de la caféine sembla faire sortir Sasuke de son sommeil puisqu'il apparut dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard. Il me salua comme à son habitude d'une voix posée avant de prendre place dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, le journal du jour dans la main. Je me surpris à fixer plus que de raison son beau visage encore embrumé de sommeil. L'horloge familiale placée dans le salon sonna six coups et me sortis de ma léthargie.

Je versai d'une main tremblante le contenu brûlant dans une tasse et la lui offrit. Sasuke me remercia distraitement et porta le bol à ses lèvres. Il ne remarqua rien. Ni mes yeux rougis, ni la faible dose de poison que j'avais versée, avec amour, dans sa précieuse boisson.


End file.
